The New Girl
by Yuki00
Summary: Kagome is jus there for InuYasha's play toy she is nothing special. Or is she?....rewritten or is in progress of being rewritten hope u like it muahz
1. Authors Note

Authors Not

Again redoing the chapters, as I read them over I see somethings I could add in and some that I can take out and a few errors that I have made.

Please don't b mad at me. Im doing this for your guy's enjoyment. And there are a few things in the last like 5 chapters that I wanna put in and possibly a few chapters I wanna put in. Cuz some of it isnt complete. Like chapter one: Round One….wheres round two!? Ya I definatly have a few things to do and complete. LOL

Continue to be patient it will definatly be rewarded.

Love

Hottie-in-love


	2. Chapter 1

New Girl

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Round One

* * *

InuYasha sat at the bus stop contemplating on how to break it off with Kikyo, holding his head in his hands he heard the soft steps of someone approaching him, feeling his ears tip to the sound he soon heard a sof gasp, straining his ears, the stranger knew that he was listening. No body could sneak up on him, he sniffed quietly trying to figure out who this mysterious person could be, he did know it was a woman, a pure woman at that,but he didn't know who the person was. He could smell though the mixture between fear and calmness, who was this person, and why were they so calm? Everyone was afraid of him; no one would dare approach him except for Kikyo. But even Kikyo wouldn't approach him unless she wanted something. Who the hell dared to approach him without a reason?

As InuYasha looked up he met a pretty face with big brown puppy dog eyes, immediately falling in love with them. Her other features matched her perfectly, supple lips and nice cheek bones. Taking his eyes off her face, he began to move down her body, taking not of every curve, which were in all the right places, he also took note of her jet black hair. She looked just like Kikyo but Kikyo had crystal blue eyes not brown who was this girl? Why hadnt he seen her before? Why did he feel like he wanted to be with her and only her, to protect her, to kepp her from the pain that she suffers?

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded rather harshly. The girl went rigid and tried to make herself very small under InuYasha's stone glair. He could see many bruises among her nice long letgs and her tiny arms. 'Where the fuck did those come from? Why would someone hurt her so badly, she is beautiful. How dare them, ill fucking kill them. What the fuck am I saying?!'

"Oh um…I…I'm no one. I mean….uh…" she trailed off. Not knowing what to say or how to say it. Annoyed InuYasha stood in front of the girl and watched her look up at him, with pain struck eyes. 'Stupid girl can't even answer a straight forward question.' Again he tried to get her to say something this time asking rather softer, "Who are you?" InuYasha asked softer, but still with that hint of harshness in his voice.

"I…I'm…. Kagome….I'm so sorry to bother you I will wait for the next bus," Kagome turned on her heels and was ready to walk away when InuYasha touched her arm. Feeling her go rigid again and jump a tiny bit. 'Who a little jumpy and apologetic, I like her. She has what I need to get Kikyo off my back.' Knowing full well that it would work up a big ruckus he would be able to probably piss Kikyo just enough for her to leave him alone, he knew that she was sleeping around on him behind his back, why the fuck should she be able to sleep around? He could be with another girl just to piss her off, it was a perfect plan and besides this girl looked like she could take a beating. "No you stay, its ok I have no problem with it, we are going to the same place are we not?" InuYasha asked raising his eyebrow. The girl looked at him like he had two heads. "Yes, we are, I have been going to the same school with you since elementary, I am the one that you always did pick on" Kagome said sitting down on the edge of the bench, ready to make a run for it if she really needed to. A look of shock filled InuYasha's face…she looked so different; in that case she was the perfect one to piss off Kikyo. And if the two women started fighting he didn't give a fuck.

"Please stay I have something to ask you, try and relax a little, you look like you're going to jump up and run at anytime." InuYasha smirked and spoke softly not to frighten Kagome at all, Kagome shifted a little on the bench to make herself a little more comfortable, not knowing what was in store for her at all. Be fore she knew it he grabbed her by the hair and forcefully kissed her, Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, InuYasha smirked for he knew that Kikyo was coming up behind them, and he wanted her to see, this was the first step in his mischievous plan.

"What the fuck is going on here? InuYasha who the fuck is she?" Kikyo demanded narrowing her eyes at the two, Kagome quickly spun to face Kikyo preparing to fight but soon snuck behind InuYasha hoping that he would protect her from the fuming Kikyo.

"Oh hi Kikyo, I want you to meet Kagome, she's very nice I noticed, and by the way I know that you have been cheating on me, I am not stupid and her…" grabbing Kagome by the hand and swinging her infront of him for Kikyo to catch a glimpse of, "is going to be my new girlfriend and if you hadnt noticed its over between me and you, so if you don't mind I have something to ask Kagome" InuYasha brought his mouth to Kagome's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, "Kagome please be my girlfriend" he turned Kagome to face him and looked her straight in the eye, Kagome could see the sorrow and the pelad in his eyes. Kagome dropped her eyes avoiding the small bump in InuYasha's pants.

"Ummm…ok…" Kagome said quietly, Kikyo not hearing leaned in even more. "Repeat that you little whore!" Kikyo screamed to the back of Kagome's head. "I SAID…YES ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF COUSIN!" Kagome screamed whirling around to face Kikyo just so then she could see the surprise on Kikyo's face, she didn't want to see the shock on InuYasha's. InuYasha looked at Kagome with complete and utter surprise. 'This girl is tough, she's tougher than I imagined. Perfect. And why didn't I realize they were cousins?!'

Kikyo being a little taken back by Kagome's tone of voice. 'How dare that little wench talk to me that way does she know who I am? Of course she does, she obviously don't know my standing in high school very well then, how dare she take InuYasha from me.' Kikyo tghought to herself fully aware of what she was planning for her cousin that chose to take _her_ InuYasha away.

"How dare you fucking talk to me like that, talk to me like that again and I _will_ be forced to hurt you, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Kikyo sneered letting a loud slap ring through the air. Kagome holding her cheek refused to let the tear that had formed trickle down. She knew that if she showed weakness then that would prove that she was weak, she couldn't let that happen. So the fight began.

"What happens if I talk to you like that again huh?" Kagome said with a smirk on her face, glarring at the now fuming Kikyo. Kikyo looked down to see Kagome clenching and unclenching her tiny, but perfect hands. 'Why does Kikyo insist on pissing me off like this? Why did I get dragged into this? I just moved to a new house, different neighborhood, same place, just different and people are already starting to pick fights with me that is pathetic.' Kagome's anger was growing fast and was slowly seeping out of control. She didn't know how much longer she could try and contain herself. She felt two big strong arms wrap around her waist just as she launched herself at Kikyo's throat. Kikyo jumped back by the sudden reaction and let out a small but noticeable whimper.

InuYasha still hodling Kagome by the waist put her so then she was behind him with her arms around his waist feeling her squirm trying to get loose. 'Whoa she really wants to get a hold of Kikyo, this is working better than I thought, this girl has some fire in her. I like it…a lot.' InuYasha thought with a small smirk creeping up onto his face. Just as Kikyo was about to say something else that would finally put Kagome over the edge the bus came wheeling around the corner. 'Whew saved by the bus' Kagome let out a small smile, knowing she had won this time. But also that it was no where near over.

* * *

**A/N: Now the bus driver isnt the safest but he is the fastest. I made the bus driver reference from the one who drives me to school and back. He's fast, and a crazy mother fucker too haha… well that's the end of chapter one. Ya I redid it again…Updates are going to start happening again…SO excited. Hope u like this chapter. This is the last redo that I do of this chapter. And on this story. After its done its done…maybe…**

**With Love,**

**Hottie-in-love**


End file.
